Maddie
Maddie 'is the name for the mother/son relationship between Marissa Benson and Freddie Benson. (Fre/'ddie '''+ '''Ma/rissa). It can also be called Farissa, (F'/reddie + Ma/'rissa). Marissa is very overprotective and overbearing towards her son, which can drive him crazy, and once to the point of which he moved out of their apartment (iMove Out). However, Freddie is very fond of his mother and seems to enjoy her motherly ways. This article is strictly to discuss the mother/son relationship of Marissa and Freddie, and not a romantic pairing of them. Season 1 Moments iWill Date Freddie Mrs. Benson is desperate for Freddie to date someone, and tries to pressure Carly to date him. Mrs. Benson tries to control Freddie's date plans, and though they are lame she means for him to have a good time. iFence Mrs. Benson is concerned when Freddie takes up fencing with Spencer. She eventually reveals that they come from a long line of fencers, and she herself had taken up the sport (because her father, one of The Fencin' Bensons, forced her) and became addicted to it. She initially forbids Freddie to fence, but then relents. At a fencing competition, Freddie's opponent, Doug Toder, proves to be no match for him, and when he cheats by pushing Freddie with his elbow, an angry Mrs. Benson takes him on herself, proving herself to be a skilled two-weapon fencer. iMight Switch Schools Freddie is terrified when he thinks that his mother is in the hospital after a terrible car accident. He only barely calms down when he learns that it was actually a ruse by Sam to get him out of class. Season 2 Moments iHurt Lewbert When Freddie's mother takes care of Lewbert, Freddie feels happy to be independent. But after spending too much time with him, Freddie feels that she could start dating Lewbert, making him his father. When they do start dating, Freddie lets himself pretend to get hurt so his mother will focus on him again. Because Lewbert shows no sympathy for Freddie, Mrs. Benson dumps him. iGo To Japan Mrs. Benson initially refuses to allow Freddie to go on the trip, even after Spencer volunteers to chaperone the kids; she agrees, instead, to come along. She demonstrates that she cares about iCarly when she distracts the guards after Freddie accusses her of not caring about something that's really important to him. iLook Alike Mrs. Benson refuses to let Freddie go to an MMA fight. When Sam says, "No offense, Freddie, but your mom is horrible!", ''Freddie sarcastically replies, ''"How could I be offended by that?" ''Later, when Sam calls Freddie's mother "freakish," Freddie asks, ''"What do you say about her when I'm NOT in the room?!" Season 3 Moments iSaved Your Life Mrs. Benson is very worried over Freddie when he gets hit by the taco truck and takes care of him. When she learns the reason Freddie got hurt was because he saved Carly her like of her turns to hate. iMove Out After Mrs.Benson embarrasses Freddie on iCarly and at school, she pulls the last straw when she cleans his ear. Freddie moves out, and Mrs. Benson begs him to come home. Season 4 Moments 'iParty With Victorious' *After Sam remarks about Freddie hating his mother, he states that he doesnt "hate his mom" (using air quotes). *Marissa talks to Freddie about his aunt have a rash spreading to her thighs. iCan't Take It *Marissa finds out Sam and Freddie's relationship from Gibby. *Marissa tries to break up Freddie and Sam. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images Category:Friendship moments Category:Benson family